Cinders to Princess
by blueblossomkunoichi
Summary: I've had enough of this. No more Rin and Temari. No more slaving and hate. I am tired of running and I dont want to hurt. Soon I will be gone from your lives. SasuSaku NejiTen InoShika NaruHina. Truth or Dare running away deceivence and romance.


A young girl sat in the middle of the ridiculously large bed crying for her mom. Unfortunately, it was her aunt that walked through the large double doors instead of the young girl's mom.

"A-aunt T-T-Temari, I don't want to go to bed! The scary monsters will get me if you leave!! Mommy knows how to get rid of them!" the little girl cried into her aunt's chest, shaking with fear.

"Aww… Amaya, what makes you think that I can't get rid of monsters like mommy? I just have a different way to!" Temari told her naïve niece. Amaya looked up with puppy dog eyes and said in an amazed voice, "Really?" in the cutest way possible.

"Of course I do! Monsters hate happy stories! How about I tell you one to go to sleep?"

"Ok, Aunt Temari! Could you tell a new story to me? I'm tired of Beauty and the Beast…"

"Of course I will! This story is your mother's story, so if you want to hear how you came to be, you had better listen up. A long time ago… there was a girl…

There she was, lying on the tall, wispy grass with her arms and legs spread out over the earth. Staring up at the blue sky, she realized something. Here, in this very spot, she was as free as the clouds. She felt the wind carrying her into the sky. The suns bright rays floated down and heated up her bare skin. Her pink hair shined in the light and spread around my head like a halo. It was magical, like a dream. Even though she was there, her mind and consciousness just floated away.

Her arms were burnt from tending the fire in the mornings and were throbbing from all the work she had to do. There was the daily scrubbing of the mansion's marble floors, the laundry, the cleaning of the tapestries, dusting, sweeping, feeding the cat/dog/horse, tending to her sisters, delivering the food from the chef, doing the dishes, and many other chores.

Sakura had finished early and tried to get away from the commotion of the day. Her sisters thought they had seen the prince earlier in the day when they had gone shopping with the rosette. She was too busy daydreaming to see him or his face so she didn't know. She didn't even know what the prince looked like the least bit.

The girl slowly woke up at the rising of the sun. Its soft rays of light suddenly hit the shadows resting over her skin. Sakura's viridian eyes fluttered open and widened as she realized the where she was and what time it was. This was about an hour after she usually got up so she had to rush and feed the animals and get the breakfast to her sisters.

Sakura ran to the mansion and rushed through the doors and down to the kitchen. That's where she ran into the head chef, Chouji. He was her lifelong friend and a great cook. She had known him since she was five. That was the year the girl got my horse, too.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Chouji yelled to her behind the stove. "The bells have been going off for a long time! Where have you been? Did Temari knock you unconscious again?"

"No, I just fell asleep in the field and got a late start," came her muffled reply as she stuffed her mouth with some toast and grabbed the trays of food. As she started to climb up the stairs, the step-mother's cat attacked her legs and started to bite and scratch as hard as it could. That is why its called Lucifer…

"Temari-sama, here is your breakfast!" Sakura said cheerily as she set down her breakfast on her bed-side table and opened up the velvet curtains to let in the greeting sunlight. That was when I threw my pillow at her.

"I told you, don't call me 'Temari-sama.' I'm not old! CALL ME TEMARI-CHAN, and why are you late? Did you fall asleep in the field again?!" My voice captured an emotion of annoyance and expectance. My eyes were still closed and my left eyebrow twitched a lot.

"Umm… no? Hehehe…" Sakura giggled while sweatdropping.

"Whatever… just go wake up Rin and you know where my laundry is…" I was actually nicer than my older sister, Rin. I just got annoyed easier and liked to fight so Sakura got beat up a lot because I went too far.

The rosette took the load of laundry from the day before and held it with the hand that earlier held my breakfast trey. She made her way to the devil's room, aka Rin's room. It was like walking into a lion's den.

"Rin-sama, its breakfast time!" Sakura said as cheerily as she could. She set Rin's breakfast next to the bed and went to the curtains, throwing them to the side, making the bright light shine into the room. The lump underneath the messy silk sheets groaned and then poked her head out far enough to give the fiercest glare of all time to Sakura.

"Cinder-freak, why weren't you here earlier. I wanted to go shopping again and my friends will be waiting for me at the bazaar!" Rin ranted as she started to rummage through her wardrobe, looking for the cutest outfit. **(It is my story, so there are going to be outfits like ninja clothes!) **

"Get me my favorite ninja shoes, Cinder-freak," Rin glared at Sakura again before returning to her mad dash for clothes. She wore a black dress with slits on both sides and black shorts underneath. Her gloves went up to her shoulders and her headband covered her forehead. The rosette's stepsister looked at herself in her full length mirror and winked while performing the peace sign, deciding it was cute enough.

She shoved the toast in her mouth, gave Sakura her laundry, and rushed out of the house.

"SAKURA!!!" a sing-song voice called from the master bedroom.

"COMING STEP-MOTHER!" the girl yelled back, scrambling underneath the two large bags of laundry. Man, she hated laundry… Probably the best invention was the washer… AND dryer…

Sakura stopped in front of the largest set of double doors and slowly opened the door to greet the cold darkness. She could hear the breathing of my step-mother and the demonic purring coming from Lucifer who was resting beside my step-mother. My step-mother is very ditzy though so I wasn't going to stay in there for a while. She had given the girl double chores for the day so Sakura was going to be in a mad rush for a while.

She rushed out to the barn to be greeted by Kiba, the manor's caretaker. He was currently feeding the animals for me and brushed by me with a smile. Sakura didn't even have to ask. When stuff like this happened- double chores and getting up late-, Kiba always took care of the animals for me while Ayame, the co-head chef's daughter, did the tapestries for the girl… She wonder where Shino was though. He got the honey from the beehive further off on the property. Lee wasn't around either… and he was usually proclaiming his love for her around this time… Lee was the butler at the manor.

Later that day, I got her to go shopping. She knew the routine all too well- walk around, carry the bags, and get worked to death… At least she got the arm strength from carrying so many bags.

A few hours later, Sakura was lagging behind me with numerous bags hanging from her arms.

"Sakura, hurry up!" I yelled behind me, grabbing her hand and running off like a mad woman… And that's when IT happened…

All of the bags spilled everywhere and the contents flew into the air and around the scene. Sakura was lying on her back with someone on top of her… and he was HEAVY! She opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful man she could ever even imagine. He had raven hair and onyx orbs. They blinked a few times before he got up and helped her up. When she saw his crown, the rosette dropped back down to the floor with her head face-planted into the ground.

"GOMENASAI, YOUR HIGHNESS!!" she yelled, her voice trembling with the fear of what he would do to her, or even worse, what her step family would do to her… Sakura suppressed a shutter when she thought of all the nasty things Rin would do to her. Apparently, the prince saw that.

"Get up," he ordered. The moment he said that, she flew up and he could see the look in her eyes that screamed, 'DON'T HURT ME!' I was nowhere in sight at the time and all of the things were picked up by the guards with the prince.

"Where is Temari...?" Sakura mumbled to myself as her head flew around, searching for her step-sister.

"She was gone the minute I ran into you…" the prince chuckled. Sakura looked silly with embarrassment.

"Oh, gomen again, your highness, but I must go find my step-sister before I get…" a look of distress crossed her face and she hesitated. "I just have to leave, your highness." With that, she bowed and started to run in the direction her sister was last seen.

"BY THE WAY, GIRL, CALL ME SASUKE! AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" the prince yelled after her. Sakura danced around and started to run backwards while replying to his last request.

"OK, SASUKE! OH, AND MY NAME IS SAKURA, HARUNO SAKURA!" she yelled back at him with the bags on her arms hitting my sides.

"Sakura, huh?" Sasuke muttered to himself as he watched her run off in the distance.

"SASUKE, COME ON! LET'S GO BACK TO THE CASTLE!" his best friend, Naruto, called out to him while running to him.

"I'm coming, dobe," Sasuke grunted while putting his hands in his pockets and walking off in the opposite direction of the way Sakura had left and to Naruto who stopped next to his best friend and walked with him, blabbing about how he met someone new at Ichiraku's restaurant.

The weird part of the rest of the day, all Sasuke could think about was Sakura's eyes.

TBC

_Preview for the next chapter: Blind Love_

_Breakfast came around and all Sasuke did was stare out the seemingly plain window. But the way he looked at it was in a daze… The queen was worried for her baby son. Her obsidian eyes filled with worry as she asked the Itachi what had happened with him._

"_Itachi-chan… What is wrong with Sasuke?"_

"_He met a girl…"_

"_OOO! SASUKE-CHAN!! YOU MET A GIRL!" Mikoto screamed, hugging her baby boy to death. She attacked him with questions and demands. _

"_Hn" was all Sasuke replied. Suddenly, Fujaku bound into the room grinning like he was Naruto._

"_I have some news…" the king told his two sons._

"_This ought to be good…" Itachi mumbled to Sasuke as they both sniggered at the sight of their DAD… GRINNING like NARUTO! That's when three six blobs ran in that were the size of Sasuke and the Atakzuki walked in coolly._

"_God, why did she have to come?" Sasuke asked as he felt a body glomp him._

_**That's next time on CINDERS TO PRINCESS!!!**_

**Blossom: YAY!!! A GOOD CHAPTER REVISED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review please… puppy dog pout**

**Sasuke: Tch… annoying…**

**Blossom: Shut up Emo freak!**

**Sakura: Don't forget you're emo too… major sweatdrop **

**Tenten: I wonder when we come in…**

**Deidara: I BET IT'S NEXT TIME!!!!!**

**Blossom: Nii-chan!!! **

**Deidara: YEAH! Hi Blossom-nee-chan!**

**Sai: Hi, hag!**

**Sakura: Which hag? Me or Blossom?**

**Sai: Blossom…**

**Blossom: HEY!**

**Naruto: Blossom, you must know when Sai calls someone a "hag" it means they're pretty.**

**Tenten: Oh no…**

**Neji: You shouldn't have said that…**

**Lee: YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!!! MARRY ME!!!!!**

**Everyone: LEE!!!!!!!**

**Lee: He he… sorry…?**

**Blossom: AWW!!! squeezes chibi Sai to death**

**Naruto: She's strong…**

**Sasuke: And immature…**

**Sakura: And silly…**

**Deidara: DIE SAI!!! blows Sai up**

**Blossom and Deidara: YEAH!!! ART IS A BANG!!!!!**

**Itachi: What losers…**

**Varvara: You got that right…**

**Kisame: Where did the Atakzuki go so wrong?**

**Blossom: HEY!!! I'M GUNNA BE IN THE ATAKZUKI!!!**

**Kisame: Like I said, the Atakzuki is going to go down hill from here!**

**Blossom: HEY! Oh well, I'll make tuna out of that fish later… Well, tune in next time for the next chapter of CINDERS TO PRINCESS!**


End file.
